The dragon That Tells The Truth
by Jo-Kitsune
Summary: I got real bored one day and started to re-read pet shop of horor and then got an idea for a story. Hope you like it. Please review. I've re-written the first chapter and changed it a bit.


I was serving tea to Count D and Detective Leon Orcot when an unusual costumer came in. D walked up to the man and started talking while the strange man's body guards stood back. The one on the left looked like an Egyptian royal dressed black armony suit with a white shirt and silver tie. His body was hidden, but you can still tell he was well built what with his tan skin, long silver hair tied in a high pony tail and beautiful emerald green eyes. The one on the right looked like a Japanese imperial body guard dressed also in a black armony suit with a white shirt but with a raven black tie. Just like with the first guard, you can tell he has a well built body with his ebony skin, pure raven hair also tied into a high pony tail and his deep cerulean eyes. I sat done silently until Mr. Orcot asked "Is he one of the usual costumers here?" I shook my head no and sipped at my tea. Leon stared at his own tea cup and thought 'Why doesn't she speak? It's not like I'm going to bit her or yell.' as he looked up, Leon noticed me watching D.

That's when D called me over with a wave of his hand and his gentle smile. I set my cup down then stood up while smoothing out ant wrinkle in my Japanese kimono designed just for me with a black background and cherry blossoms falling in beautiful patterns. I walked over and stood slightly behind the Count feeling shy with all the attention directed at me. The Count then said "Ryuuka, this man is Mr. Wei Zhang. He has come a long way to know his future. Would you be willing to assist him?" I looked at Mr. Zhang debating on what I should do before I nodded and the Count directed us all to sit down. I took the place I had moved from before, and smiled shyly. Wei looked at me wondering what I was going to do to tell his fortune as he sat across of me while he two body guards took their places behind him.

I took one of his hands and closed my eyes. After ten minutes I opened my eyes in shock and snapped my head over to D in worry. This caused Wei to become confused and anxious enough to ask "What? What did you see?" As I looked at the Count, he smiled gently to me before turning to look at Mr. Zhang, his smile becoming a professional one before saying "You will get what you desire but at a great coast to you and your wife." The man didn't know what to say, what had been said stunned him so he asked "What is the thing I will lose if me and my wife have a child?" I looked sadly at the man and D said "Your wife's life." Mr. Zhang grew angry and stormed out not believing what I had predicted for him while his body guards followed him fast but professionally. The Count sighed and pats my head a bit before saying "You should not be sad Ryuuka. He got the answer he longed to hear." I nodded and the Count smiled, he looked over to Mr. Orcot and said "Oh I am so sorry Detective. We just got a little distracted and left you all alone." I giggled silently and looked to Leon. He and the Count noticed and Mr. Orcot asked "Why do you giggle silently when you look at me?"

I giggled some more and looked to the Count. As he read my mind, he began to blush and sat down next to me picking up his cup of tea and taking a ship. Leon got so confused that when I bowed and excused myself he just shook his head feeling he would never understand. I walked into the back room and smiled when I saw my brother. He was asleep on the couch and the cats in their human forms were playing a little joke on him. They were paints his face to make him look like a geisha. I shook my head as i walked over, shooed them away and toke off the makeup. When I was done, I gently probed his shoulder to wake him up and thought _"Ryuk you need to find a better place to sleep or you'll wake up wondering why the other creatures are laughing at you."_ Ryuk opened his teal eyes while growling at me. He then said "You need to mind your own business. Plus didn't I tell you never to speak to me you un wanted mistake." This caused me to sigh as i walked over to the curtains and pulled them open to show it was midday. He just growled even louder and which caused me to frown at him. Not ten seconds later, I then heard the Count call my name and walked out to the main room to see what it is he wanted of me. When I entered, there were three men and a boy that looked 18. The Count had a frown on his face and Detective Orcot looked like he wanted to arrest the men.

I walked up to the Count and he said "Ryuuka, this young man's name in Yuki Erie. He wishes to buy you. But I have told him you're not for sale, but as you can see he keeps insisting. I want you to tell me if he will be a good master if I sell you to him." I nodded and held out my hand to Yuki. He stared at it and the Count said "She must hold one of your hands to see into your future." Yuki nodded before taking a hold of my hand with a light blush on his cheeks. I giggled at that and closed my eyes. The count looked at me and asked "What do you see?" I opened my eyes and smiled. I looked to the Count and he nodded then said "In her vision, you will be very happy with someone you love, though she does not know who it is. Her vision would not show her, but you will be a very good and kind master to any pet Count D sale's to you. Sadly you are not the master meant to own her."

I let go of his and but his grip on mine did not let up, in fact it got tighter. I looked at the Count and he frowned at the young man. As he held onto my hand Leon stood up and pulled out his bag "Ok guys I think you over stayed your welcome." At the sight of the badge, the older men stiffened and gabbed Yuki, making him let go of my hand before pulling him safely out of the shop. Leon walked over to me and looked me over before asking "You ok there? He didn't hurt ya did he?" I smiled at him and shook my head no before walking over to the D then heading back into the back to play with Pon-chan and t-chan.


End file.
